Splatoon in REAL LIFE
Splatoon in REAL LIFE is a series created by MSW about what if the video game meets reality taking place across 2018 & 2028. Story/timeline Part 1 the Riot A warm sunny monday dawns upon Australia Malcolm Turnbull (the of PM for Australia) ordereds to ban and cut off the video game series Splatoon. Resulting in a Riot in Victoria after 10 minutes it find out that the rioters are the SPA (Splatoon Players Australia). Tv stations are hijacked and a member the Addresses the P.M and the public To lift the ban completly with in 3 hours, the pm dos not comply. And the SPA uses a mixture of Blood and pants to transform themselves into there Inklings. Who have power of the characters from Splatoon. One there powers is to petrified/freeze People in place or kill them with there Ink. After an hour of the SPA Attacking Australia Malcolm Turnbull decides to abolish the ban law. And no ones died from being petrified/frozen. Part 2 OCTOLINGS 3 months after the riots, Octolings the enemies of Inklings began appearing throughout all capital cities. The Octolings Ink is find to be virus that becomes land and air born virus and mutate humans into land,Flying,human animals mutant Octolings. After 4 hours Octolings Attacking Australia the virus has become a pandemic in Australia. China lunches Nuclear Missiles to stop Octoling and The virus. Which Unfortunately this does not work Part 3 Global apocalypse and causes the virus to blow across over the sea into New Zealand, the virus then spreads into Asia then rest of the planet causing a global apocalypse. Some Governments fall and others are overwhelmed and launch nuclear bombs Causing WW3. the U.N is unable to stop the virus. After the final Nuclear Missile from Russia hits the Us. Earth becomes planet of Radiation and infection the from Octoling Virus. Part 4 a&b After twos weeks radiation in Australia beings to Clear away. An alert is aired announcing that China failed to End the Octolings and earth when though a global apocalypse and radiation has created a new creature know as the OctoBarnaby it has ability to to disguise it self as a human and an Octoling. Over in the uk the BBC broadcasting that at the UK has been devastated by nuclear weapons and a new militia group from Europe is on the rises. A week later the United European squids invade the UK and Ireland and take over Part 4c After 5 months of following the signals of Alerts. Militia groups have been formed across the world. One of them is called The Republic of Australla. Meanwhile the SPA has move down to Warrnambool on the coast of Victoria and they set up a new government and Become a milita. However the Republic attacks Warrnambool. And the SPA is evacuates to Tasmania. 2028 before Part 5 The Republic rebuilds Capital cities and uses The unaffected areas across Australia. And creates I weapon known as the stingray which has the ability to destroy anything. But is unable to enter Tasmania. As the SPA Lives in Tasmania and is one of the governments in the State. They also develop a cure from nuclear radiation rain that is safe to drink and is taken once a month. Over in Europe the UES Is living peacefully as a militia group. While in Asia a Militia known as the Asian National territory has risen and taken over all of Asia and has just discovered a new creature the Octomon which is a mix of human and Barnaby Part 5 The SPA Launch full scale attacks on the Republic HQ and bases, whilst the Republic send there stingray to Dusseldorf, Germany the HQ of UES. They also send an attack on the Jakarta ANT Base which fails as both militia groups sends SOS messages to the SPA. Then The Final Turf War is Initiated, after the SPA invades the Perth bass they stated that the last leader is a Octomon.a week later The SPA,UES and ANT attack the republic with there full brunt. The combined force end the Republic and finally launch the cure via Inkstrike, inevitably, the octolings have died, the rest which survived were visited by the Forces and killed off. Trivia Was completed in November 2018 two weeks later it was announced that the movie story was going to be uploaded in 2019 February 2019 the full movie story is halfway through being complete March 2019 the full is was uploaded to YouTube after 1 hour of uploading it took 1 year, 2 months and 8 days for MSW to finish editing the whole series sources Story https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnfTZy9X4jqBDI76g-iMclzl3zJqFzWwD[[Category:EAS Series]] Category:Science Fiction/Horror Category:Natural Disaster Category:End of the World